Neue Traditionen
by RealChoChang
Summary: Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte über, wie sollte es auch anders sein, die Liebe...


Cho Changs Harry Potter Elseworld

Neue Traditionen

Schneeflocken bahnten sich langsam ihren Weg zur Erde und bedeckten diese mit einer schneeweißen Decke, die aus Puderzucker oder Schlagsahne hätte sein können. Die von den Bäumen herabhängenden Eiszapfen spiegelten das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne wider. Harry sah aus dem Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums. Er war schon sehr früh wach geworden und hatte beschlossen, eher auszustehen, um schon mit seinem Aufsatz für Professor Snape zu beginnen, ließ sich dann aber doch von dem wunderschönen Naturschauspiel ablenken. Mit einem Blick auf seine neue Armbanduhr, die er zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, stellte er fest, daß es erst 6:00 Uhr war. Es war Freitag und mit leichtem Entsetzen stellte Harry fest, daß es nur noch eine Woche bis zum Weihnachtsfest war. Nun wurde es aber höchste Zeit für ihn, sich ein paar Überraschungen auszudenken. Er war sich jedoch sicher, daß Ron damit nicht weiter als er war, was ihn sehr beruhigte. Na ja, ein Geschenk für ihn hatte er ja schon. Nun machte er sich aber an den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke und schreib fleißig, bis Ron ihm auf den Rücken klopfte. "Morgen Harry! Kommst du mit zum Frühstück?" - "Klar." Harry stand auf, ließ den schon fast fertigen Text zurück und machte sich zusammen mit Ron auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Sie ließen sich zu beiden Seiten Hermines nieder, die schon auf ihre beiden besten Freunde gewartet hatte. "Morgen Harry, morgen Ron," brachte sie undeutlich aus ihrem mit Rührei und Speck gefüllten Mund heraus. Auch Harry und Ron begannen nun, sich ordentlich aufzutun und saßen kauend neben Hermine, die Halle leerte sich langsam. "Kommt, wir müssen los. Wir haben jetzt Verwandlung." Hermine Stand auf, Harry, immer noch kauend, folgte ihr, Ron war ihnen auf den Versen. Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie im richtigen Klassenzimmer angekommen und suchten sich Plätze so weit hinten wie möglich. Sehr kurze Zeit später betrat Professor McGonagall den Raum, stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Pult ab, begrüßte die Klasse und begann mit dem Unterricht. Harry wurde von starker Müdigkeit ergriffen, er war doch zu früh aufgestanden. Es nützte nichts, den langweiligen Ausführungen Minerva McGonagalls zu lauschen, denn Harry wollte nicht im geringsten wissen, was alles danebengehen konnte bei Animagi, zumal er es schon an die 50 Mal erzählt bekommen hatte. Also lies er seine Gedanken abschweifen.  
Nun war er schon das sechste Jahr in Hogwarts und hatte in seinem ganzen Leben nur 5 glückliche Weihnachten erlebt. Bei den Dursleys hatte er nie einem glücklichen Tag gehabt, vor allem seine Geburtstage und Weihnachten hatten sie ihm extrem vermiest. Er dachte daran, wie Dudley Jahr für Jahr eine riesige Auswahl an Geschenken bekommen hatte, von elektrischer Eisenbahn und ferngesteuertem Rennwagen bis zu einer Stereoanlage und einem Fernseher war all die Jahre lang alles dabei gewesen, für Harry hatten die Dursleys nie mehr als einen Zahnstocher oder ein zerknülltes Tempotaschentuch übrig gehabt. Dudleys Geschenke durfte er nicht berühren, schon wenn er sie sehnsüchtig anblickte, schrie Dudley laut auf und hetzte ihm seinen grauenvollen Onkel und seine unerträgliche Tante auf den Hals.  
Seit 5 Jahren ging er nun nach Hogwarts und war über Weihnachten immer in der Schule geblieben, Ron und Hermine hatten ihm immer Gesellschaft geleistet. Auch dieses Jahr blieben alle drei im Schloß. Harry freute sich schon auf die Weihnachtsfeier, es gab immer sehr ausgefallene Speisen und alles war wunderschöne geschmückt.  
So dachte Harry noch lange nach, bis er aus seiner Trance gerissen wurde. Alle um ihn herum packten zusammen, Harry tat es ihnen gleich. Als die ersten Schüler Richtung Tür stürmten, meldete sich Minerva McGonagall noch einmal zu Wort: "Bitte warten Sie noch einen Moment. Ich habe noch eine Ansage zu machen. Da sich der Weihnachtsball in den letzten zwei Jahren so wundervoll bewährt hat, hat Professor Dumbledore beschlossen, daß dieses Jahr wieder ein Ball stattfinden soll. Alle Schüler, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben, dürfen daran teilnehmen." Freudig erregtes Gemurmel brach aus. Minerva McGonagall schien nicht sehr freudig über den angekündigten Ball zu sein, sie war eher für typisch traditionelle Feiern ohne Tanz und Ähnliches. Doch in dem Freudentumult, den die Nachricht ausgelöst hatte, ging ihre geminderte Begeisterung über die von Dumbledore beschlossenen neuen Tradition unbemerkt unter.  
Gemeinsam verließen Harry, Ron und Hermine den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern, Kräuterkunde war angesagt. Die Unterrichtsstunde bei Professor Sprout, das darauf folgende Mittagessen, sowie der Unterricht am Nachmittag gingen mehr oder weniger an Harry vorbei. Er dachte über den kommenden Ball nach. Wen sollte er auffordern, mit ihm hinzugehen? Harrys Interesse an Cho hatte im letzten Jahr nachgelassen, zumal ihr Interesse an ihm durchaus gewachsen war. Er war nett, sah äußerst gut aus und war dazu ein sehr guter Quidditsch-Spieler. Auch Ron war bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt, seine knallroten Haare und seine Sommersprossen hatten etwas an sich, wovon viele des anderen Geschlechts schwärmten. So wie es aussah, würden beide keine Schwierigkeiten, Partnerinnen aufzutreiben, doch Harry hatte andere Sorgen. Er wollte eine bestimmte Person fragen. Doch er wußte nicht, wie, und er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, Angst, abgelehnt zu werden. Er überlegte auch, wen Ron wohl fragen würde.  
Mit dem Ende der Wahrsagestunde bei Professor Trelawney wurde Harry aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. Er und Ron machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, nahmen nebeneinander Platz und besetzten auch einen Platz für Hermine, die wenige Minuten später eintraf und sich zu Harry und Ron gesellte.  
"Harry???" Hermine fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor Harrys Augen herum. "Was?" Harry war aus seiner Trance erwacht. "Was ist denn los mit dir?" - "Nichts." - "Ach komm', verkauf' uns nicht für dumm!" Ron und Hermine glaubten nicht an Harrys Nichts', sie kannten ihn zu gut. "Vergeßt es einfach, ja? - Ron, gibst du mir 'mal die Würstchen?"  
Der Rest des Abendessens verlief ziemlich locker. Ron und Hermine schlugen sich die Bäuche voll, Harry aß jedoch, ohne, daß er es selbst bemerkte, auffallend wenig. Nach einiger Zeit brachen die drei auf und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Sie waren ziemlich die ersten gewesen, die gegangen waren, und hatten nun ihre Ruhe.  
"Ich geh' noch 'mal schnell in die Bibliothek und schreibe meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu Ende, habe ihn noch nicht ganz fertig." Hermine holte ihren angefangenen Text aus ihrem Schlafsaal und machte sich mit ihm, Feder und Tinte auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Ron ging die Treppe in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal herauf. "Kommst du, Harry?" - "Hmmm." Harry folgte seinem besten Freund die Treppe hoch, ging auf sein Bett zu, lies sich darauf fallen und streckte sich, während er seine Augen schloß.  
"Hey, was ist los mit dir?" - Nichts," log Harry. "Komm schon, du weißt, du kannst es mir sagen." - "Was soll ich dir denn sagen, wenn es nichts zu sagen gibt?" Harry war kein guter Lügner. Und das wußte er. Trotzdem versuchte er so gut wie möglich, nicht mit Ron über seine Gedanken zu sprechen. Doch nach langer Diskussion gab er es auf. Er beschloß, zuerst Ron etwas zu fragen. "Weißt du schon, mit wem du zum Ball gehst?" - "Ach soooo..." Auf Rons Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Es ging also um ein Mädchen. "Was ach so?" Harry war verwundert. "Du bist so abwesend wegen einem Mädchen. Harry Potter ist verliebt." - "Nein, bin ich nicht!" Harry leugnete wütend, doch er wußte, daß er Ron nichts vormachen konnte, er hatte ihn schon immer durchschaut. Doch nun war es auch kein großes Kunststück mehr, Harry zu durchschauen, denn er war knallrot angelaufen. "Sag schon, mit wem willst du gehen, Ron?" - "Ich weiß nicht." - "Ach komm', verkauf' mich nicht für dumm! Ich kenne dich schon viel zu lange, um dir das abzunehmen!" Auch Ron konnte vor Harry nichts geheim halten. Ron schwieg. "Komm' schon, ich sag' auch nichts weiter!" Endlich gab er klein bei. "Okay, okay. Ich werde mit... - Willst du's wirklich wissen?" Ron grinste breit. "Komm' schon, so schlimm' kann's doch nicht sein, Ron. Gib's schon zu, du wirst die Maulende Myrte fragen!" Ebenfalls breit grinsend wich er dem Kissen aus, das Ron gerade von seinem Bett aus Harrys seine Richtung geworfen hatte. "Nein, ich dachte da eher an Padma Patil."  
Harry erinnerte sich noch, wie Ron in ihrem vierten Schuljahr mit Padma zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war. Es war leider nicht besonders glänzend verlaufen, Ron hatte sie rücksichtslos ignoriert und war damit beschäftigt gewesen, auf Hermine und Krum herumzuhacken. Doch seitdem schien Padmas Interesse an Ron deutlich gestiegen zu sein. "Und wen fragst du?" Harry schwieg. "Komm', ich hab's dir auch gesagt!" Ron stand auf und setzte sich neben Harry auf dessen Bett. "Es ist doch nicht wirklich die Maulende Myrte, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, was soll ich denn mit einem Geist?"  
Für ihn war es einfach sehr viel schwieriger, über seine Gefühle zu reden, als für Ron. Er konnte über alles reden, Harry beneidete ihn dafür. "Harry, wir sind jetzt schon seit mehr als fünf Jahren Freunde, du kannst es mir sagen. Ich sag' auch nichts weiter!" - "Hermine."  
Rons Neugier konnte Harry nicht Stand halten. Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde, er lief noch röter an, sein Kopf glich nun ganz und gar einer reifen Tomate. Ron machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. "Seit wann das denn?" Er schien nicht glauben zu wollen, daß Harry sich in ihre gemeinsame beste Freundin verliebt hatte. "Ich weiß nicht, schon ziemlich lange..." Jetzt, wo er einmal angefangen hatte, war es für Harry gar nicht mehr so schwer, weiter zu sprechen. "Seit fast zwei Jahren..." - "Hey, warum hast du nie 'was gesagt?" Ron war entgeistert. "Warum hätte ich 'was sagen sollen?" - "Na ja, weißt du..." - "Weiß ich was?" - "Nein, vergiß' es, ich darf nichts sagen." - "Was darfst du nicht sagen?" - "Überleg' 'mal scharf!" - "Was denn?" - "Denk', Junge! Denk'!" - "Hääääh?" - "Komm, stell' dich nicht so an! Sie mag dich auch! Sie hat es mir 'mal gesagt, und ich mußte ihr versprechen, nichts zu verraten. Aber unter diesen Umständen..."  
Ron grinste wieder. Harrys Mund stand vor Erstaunen halb offen. "W- Was?" - "Harry, sie hat sich auch in dich verliebt." Ron hatte Harry fest am Arm gepackt. "Du mußt sie unbedingt fragen, ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht!" - "Und was, wenn sie-" - "Komm, sie wird nicht nein' sagen!" - "Aber-" - "Trau' dich! Geh' zu ihr und frag' sie einfach, ob sie mit dir zum Ball geht. Da ist ja nichts Schlimmes! Ich werde Padma auch morgen fragen." Ron legte eine Pause ein. "Also, morgen Abend haben wir unsere Verabredungen gesichert, ja?" Harry nickte. "Okay."  
Er war leider nicht so zuversichtlich wie Ron und wußte nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte, Hermine zu fragen. "Ich bin müde. Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen." Harry zog seinen Pyjama an, sagte Ron noch "Gute Nacht, bis morgen.", legte sich in sein Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, schwebte er auch schon davon in das Reich der Träume.  
Als er am nächsten Morgen von Ron geweckt wurde, konnte er sich nicht mehr an seine Träume erinnern. "Na, Harry? Alles klar?" Ron grinste. Er war gespannt, wie sich Harry anstellen würde. Solange sie sich kannten, hatte Ron Harry noch niemals richtig verliebt gesehen. Er wünschte seinem besten Freund viel Glück.  
Wie jeden Morgen gingen beide zum Frühstück, wo sie schon von Hermine erwartet wurden. Harry schaute nicht in ihr Gesicht und Ron, der Harrys extreme Nervosität bemerkt hatte, setzte sich zwischen die beiden und machte gezwungene Konversation, um alles etwas leichter für Harry zu machen. Zwischendurch drehte Ron seinen Kopf zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, um dort Padma Patil sitzen zu sehen.  
"Wir müssen los, der Unterricht beginnt in fünfzehn Minuten." Hermine stand auf. "Tschüs ihr beiden. Viel Spaß in Wahrsagen!" Ihr ironischer Unterton entging Harry und Ron nicht. Auch sie standen nun auf und machten sich in Richtung Nordturm auf. Harry drehte sich nervös um, um festzustellen, daß niemand in Hör- oder Sichtweite war. "Ron, wann fragst du sie?" Ron stutze. "Keine Ahnung. Mal schauen, wann es sich ergibt..." Wie konnte er das nur so locker nehmen? Harry grübelte schon seit Ewigkeiten, wann die beste Möglichkeit war, Hermine zu fragen. "Und wann-" - "Überleg nicht so lange vorher 'rum! Tu's einfach, wenn du es für richtig hältst! Wird schon schief geh'n!"  
Ja, irgendwie dachte Harry, daß es schief gehen würde. Und in dem viel zu warmen und stickigen Turmzimmer konnte Harry unter Professor Trelawneys langweiligen Prophezeiungen lange darüber nachdenken, wie er Hermine fragen sollte. Am besten, er bat sie um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Aber was dann? Er war sich sicher, er würde kein Wort herausbringen. Doch dann vielen ihm wieder Rons Worte ein. Er hatte Recht, wenn er sich nun so viele Gedanken darüber machte, wurde alles schwieriger, als es ohnehin schon war, und das hatte keinen Sinn. Er versuchte also, der Lehrerin Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, und riß mit Ron dumme Scherze, als Sybill Trelawney abermals Harrys Tod voraussagte.  
Als es jedoch Zeit zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle war, verkrampften sich Harrys Gedärme abermals. Sollte er Hermine nun fragen? Nein, am besten, er wartete bis niemand dabei war. Schon betraten sie den Saal, an dessen vier Tischen es sich schon einige Schüler schmecken ließen. Hermine war noch nicht da, traf aber kurz nach den beiden ein und setzte sich neben Harry. Ron schaute sich um und erblickte Padma am Ravenclaw-Tisch, wollte aber nicht herübergehen, um sie zu fragen, das war ihm doch ein wenig zu auffällig.  
Harry war wahnsinnig aufgeregt und stumm wie ein Fisch. Hermine, der dies aufgefallen war, fragte, was los sei. "Ach nichts. Wahrsagen hat mich nur so genervt..." Ron erkannte die kleine Bredouille, in die sein Freund da geraten war, und versuchte, ihm aus der Patsche zu helfen. "Ja, hat zum tausendsten Mal seinen Tod vorausgesagt. So langsam nervt es wirklich!"  
Dank Rons tatkräftiger Unterstützung war Hermine von Harry abgelenkt worden, sie war nun, ebenso wie Ron, auf das reichliche Mittagessen konzentriert. Harry nahm kaum etwas zu sich, ihm war übel und er hatte Angst, erbrechen zu müssen.  
Bald gingen die drei auch schon los, Geschichte der Zauberei fing bald an, und Professor Binns konnte Verspätungen nicht leiden. Der überaus langweilige Unterricht zog sich Harrys Meinung nach noch sehr viel länger als sonst hin. Er war genervt von allem und jedem und war in seiner Gereiztheit sogar auf Ron, der ihn alle paar Minuten angrinste, leicht sauer. Doch er besann sich noch rechtzeitig, Ron wollte ihm ja nichts Böses, er war einfach nur gut gelaunt, was Harry von sich nicht behaupten konnte. Er war einfach nur wahnsinnig nervös und ziemlich schlecht drauf.  
Als der Unterricht endlich beendet war, verließ Harry mit Ron das Klassenzimmer und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, Hermine folgte ihnen. Dort, in einer Ecke des Vorraums, stand Padma Patil, alleine. "Geht ihr schon 'mal vor, ja?" Ron wollte die Möglichkeit nutzen, Padma zu fragen. Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen und ging mit Hermine im Schlepptau schon in die Halle, sie nahmen Plätze am Gryffindor-Tisch ein und besetzten noch einen für Ron, der eine Minute später grinsend zu ihnen lief. Er hielt seinen Daumen nach oben und gestikulierte Harry, daß alles gut verlaufen war. Natürlich freute sich Harry für ihn, er war nur immer noch sehr aufgeregt und gab sich wieder extrem ruhig und abwesend. Wieder ergriff Ron die Situation beim Schopf und machte gezwungene Konversation.  
"Habt ihr den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schon fertig?" Hermine nickte, Harry murmelte, er müsse nur noch einige Sätze schreiben. Ron, der angeblich noch nicht einmal mit dem Text begonnen hatte, beendete das Essen so schnell wie möglich und ging in die Bibliothek, um dort seine Hausaufgabe zu erledigen. Kurze Zeit später hatte auch Hermine geendet: "Kommst du, Harry?" - "Hmm." Während sie durch die vielen Gänge des Schlosses liefen, vermied Harry, in Hermines Gesicht zu schauen. Er mußte sie fragen. Jetzt oder nie. Jetzt waren sie alleine, es war eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Doch Harry traute sich nicht. Was, wenn sie doch nein' sagte? Er rang mit sich selbst, er hatte Ron ja schließlich versprochen, zu fragen, und ein Versprechen gegenüber seines besten Freundes mußte man halten.  
"Hermine." Harry war stehengeblieben. Er blickte sich um, ob auch niemand außer ihnen in der Nähe war. Auch Hermine hatte angehalten. "Was ist denn?" - "Hermine..." Harry stockte, er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war so schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Dann spürte er auch noch, wie er knallrot anlief. Er mußte einer überreifen Tomate gleichen. Er blickte sich erneut um. Immer noch niemand da. Jetzt oder nie. "Hermine, willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?"  
Er hatte alles zwar sehr undeutlich in seinem unvorhandenen Bart gemurmelt, doch Hermine hatte ihn verstanden. Auch sie wurde rot, aber nicht so sehr wie Harry. Auf ihren Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, sie nickte und sagte "Ja." Harry war ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Er war nun so erleichtert wie lange nicht mehr. Er würde mit Hermine zum Ball gehen!  
Die beiden gingen langsam weiter in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm. Irgendwie wollte jeder von ihnen etwas sagen, keiner traute sich. Na wenigen Schritten hörte Harry schnelle Schritte und drehte sich um, Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Sie erblickten eine auf sie zu rennende Cho Chang, die nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Aufprall schlitternd zum Stehen kam. Sie keuchte leicht.  
"Harry, kann ich dich kurz sprechen? - Allein?" Harry wunderte sich. "Klar. Hermine, gehst du schon 'mal vor, ich komme gleich nach." Sie tat, was Harry gesagt hatte und nun standen sich Cho und er gegenüber. "Harry, willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Es war einfach über Chos Lippen geglitten, sie hatte dabei überhaupt keine Probleme gehabt. Warum mußte ihm nur derartiges so schwer fallen? "Tut mir leid, Cho. Ich habe schon eine Verabredung." - "Schade..." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. "Na ja, ich wünsche dir viel Spaß!" Cho machte kehrt und verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.  
Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte und holte Hermine noch vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ein, daß den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm hinter sich verbarg. "Was wollte sie denn?" Harry war dies nicht besonders angenehm. "Fragen, ob ich mit ihr zum Ball gehe." - "Und was hast du geantwortet?" - "Was wohl? Natürlich, daß ich schon mit jemand anderem hingehe. - Knallrümpfiger Kröter." Die Fette Dame auf ihrem Portrait klappte zurück und lies Harry und Hermine ein.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, nur auf einem Sessel am Feuer saß breit grinsend Ron. "Und?" - "Was und?" Harry wollte nun nicht so mit Ron darüber reden, nicht vor Hermine. Hermine bemerkte die leichte Spannung zwischen den beiden Jungen. "Na, Ron, schon deinen Aufsatz für Snape fertig?" - "Klar." Ron wirbelte mit ein paar beschriebenen Pergamenten in seiner Hand herum. "Bin jetzt aber müde. Will jetzt schlafen. Komm, Harry."  
Ron packte ihn am Ärmel und verschwand mit ihm im Jungenschlafsaal, nachdem sie Hermine noch "Gute Nacht, bis morgen" gesagt hatten. Wie auch schon am vorherigen Abend warf sich Harry auf sein Bett und schloß die Augen, während er sich streckte. Ron, der vor Neugier nur so überschäumte, setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn hoch.  
"Und, wie war's?" - "Wie war was?" Harry war genervt. Er war zwar sehr froh, daß er Hermine nun endlich gefragt hatte, und vor allem, daß sie ja' gesagt hatte, aber er wollte nun einfach seine Ruhe haben. Ron bemerkte dies zwar, er wollte aber trotzdem wissen, wie genau alles abgelaufen war.  
"Das weißt du doch ganz genau! Jetzt erzähl' schon, spann' mich nicht so auf die Folter!" Harry gab unter den zwingenden Blicken seines besten Freundes endlich nach. "Ja, ja, schon okay. Ich erzähl' ja schon. Also, was willst du jetzt eigentlich genau wissen?" - "Alles!" - "Ich hab' sie halt gefragt, und sie hat ja' gesagt." - "Und?" - "Was und?" - "Sonst nichts?" Ron hatte wohl noch mehr erwartet, aber Harry war voll und ganz zufrieden. "Wie war das denn mit dir und Padma?" - "Ach, nichts besonderes..." Rons Gesicht färbte sich etwas rosa. "Doch, erzähl' jetzt!" Auch Harry war neugierig, wie genau alles bei Ron abgelaufen war, aber auf genaue Details konnte er nicht hoffen, er hatte Ron ja auch nicht genau erzählt, was abgelaufen war. "Was wohl? Ich hab' sie gefragt, ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht, und sie hat ja' gesagt."  
Wie Harry erwartet hatte, verschwieg auch er ihm die Details seines Gesprächs. Beide waren irgendwie erleichtert, aber auch müde und beschlossen, zu Bett zu gehen. Bevor sie sich endgültig hinlegten beschlossen sie, am Morgen des großen Tages noch nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Harry war, nachdem das Licht gelöscht war, sofort eingeschlafen.  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, irgendwie zog alles an Harry nur so vorbei. Am Vorabend des Balls ging Harry früh zu Bett, um für den nächsten Tag fit zu sein, und wachte erst auf, als er von Ron geschüttelt wurde.  
"Morgen Harry! Aufstehen! Beeil' dich, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. In einer halben Stunde geht's schon los!" Wie vom Schlag getroffen sprang Harry aus dem Bett, entledigte sich seines Pyjamas, zog statt dessen einen frischen Umhang an, holte seine Geldbörse aus dem großen Koffer und ging mit Ron, der sich ebenfalls in aller Eile fertiggemacht hatte, nach unten. Sie hatten noch Zeit für ein schnelles Frühstück, bei dem sie Hermine aber nicht trafen. Was sie wohl machte? Aber da Harry und Ron schon sehr spät dran waren, machten sie sich, ohne nach Hermine zu suchen, auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, einem kleinen Dorf, in dem nur Hexen und Zauberer lebten. Daß es Weihnachten war, und es Geschenke gab, hatten sie in der Eile total vergessen...  
Für Hermine hatte Harry noch kein Geschenk besorgt, und um ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein, wußte er auch gar nicht, was er ihr schenken konnte. Während er mit seinem besten Freund wortlos durch den tiefen Schnee stapfte, grübelte er weiter darüber nach, doch irgendwie fiel ihm nichts ein, also beschloß er, Ron um Rat zu fragen. Er war in solche Dingen weitaus erfahrener als Harry.  
"Ron, ich brauche deinen Rat." - "Hm?" - "Na ja, weißt du, ich habe noch kein Geschenk für Hermine..." - "Ach so ist das. Kein Problem, gib ihr einfach einen Kuß, sie würde dafür sterben."  
Ron grinste, als Harry knallrot anlief. Er wußte ganz genau, daß Harry Hermine ebenfalls sehr mochte, auch er würde so ziemlich alles für einen Kuß von Hermine tun, traute sich aber nicht, und hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen etwas damit geneckt.  
"Nein, ich hatte da eher an etwas anderes gedacht." - "Okay, okay. Wir gehen dann 'was zusammen besorgen, ja?" Harry nickte, er war dankbar, daß ihm Ron helfen wollte. Auf dem restlichen Weg in das kleine Dorf lästerten die beiden noch etwas über Malfoy und Snape, in Gedanken war Harry allerdings mehr bei Hermines Geschenk - und bei Hermine.  
Endlich waren die Jungen in Hogsmeade angekommen. "Komm mit." Ron zog Harry am Ärmel seines Mantels mit sich. "Wohin denn?" - "Wirst du gleich sehen." Durch einige kleine, enge Gassen zog ihn Ron zu einem Ort in Hogsmeade, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie befanden sich auf einem kleinen Platz, der von vier Häusern eingerahmt war, von denen drei Wohnhäuser waren, bei dem vierten handelte es sich um ein Geschäft. In der Mitte des Platzes stand ein Springbrunnen, das Wasser war gefroren und glitzerte wunderschön. Harry blickte noch einmal auf das Geschäft, plötzlich öffnete sich sein Mund. Ein Schmuckladen!  
"Ron, ist das nicht etwas übertrieben?" - "Findest du?"  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er antworten sollte. Insgeheim würde er ja all sein Geld für Hermine ausgeben, wollte aber nicht zu weit gehen, und war sich unsicher, ob ein derartiges Geschenk angebracht war. Ron hatte bemerkt, warum Harry sich unsicher war.  
"Du magst sie doch, oder? Du magst sie sogar sehr." Harry nickte. "Na dann haben wir ja kein Problem! Das ist dann doch genau das Richtige!" Mit diesen Worten zerrte Ron seinen Freund mit sich, und sie betraten den Laden. Eine Hitzewelle kam ihnen aus dem geheizten Laden entgegen.  
Eine blonde, junge Dame kam lächeln auf die beiden Jungen zu. "Kann ich euch helfen?" - "Ja, einen Moment, bitte." Ron kramte kurz in seiner Tasche und zog dann ein Foto heraus, auf dem Harry Padma erkannte. "Ich suche ein Geschenk für sie."  
Er gab der Verkäuferin das Foto. Diese schaute sich Padma kurz an, ging dann hinter die ziemlich große Theke und holte eine Schublade unter ihr hervor, die sie dann Ron und ihm präsentierte. "Wie wäre es mit diesem Silberarmreif? Er würde perfekt zu ihr passen." In der Tat war der Armreif wie geschaffen für Padma. Ron schien begeistert, wollte aber noch eine Alternative gezeigt bekommen. Daraufhin kam die nette Dame mit einem Ring zurück. Dieser wäre zwar auch wunderschön gewesen, doch Ron fand es noch etwas zu früh für einen Ring, und entschied sich so für den Armreif, den er sofort bezahlte.  
"Und kann ich dir helfen?" Die Verkäuferin kam nun auf Harry zu. "Ja, ich suche auch ein Geschenk." "Hast du ein Foto von ihr dabei?" Harry nickte verlegen und holte ein Foto von Hermine aus seiner Tasche. Die Dame warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Bild, verschwand in einem Hinterzimmer und kehrte mit einer goldenen Kette zurück. Die glänzte und sah mit ihrem Sternenanhänger einfach wunderschön aus. Harry war begeistert und kaufte die Kette sofort. Danach bedankten sich beide und verließen den Laden.  
Ron grinste. "Hast sogar ein Foto von ihr dabei..." - "Und, hast du ein Problem damit?" - "Nein, nein, ich finde es nur so goldig..." - "Ach, sei bloß ruhig!"  
So ging es noch einige Zeit weiter, bis die beiden die Drei Besen erreicht hatten, und sich dort für einige Minuten auf ein Butterbier niederließen, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts machten. Harry wurde Minute um Minute zunehmend nervöser, er fühlte sich, als ob Tausende von Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch herumflogen. Ron schien überhaupt nicht aufgeregt. Na ja, vielleicht verbarg er es auch nur gut. Aber Harry konnte seine innerliche Unruhe nicht vor Ron verbergen.  
"Nervös?" - "Hm." - "Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Wird schon schief gehen..."  
Dieses Gefühl hatte Harry. Er hatte Angst, daß alles schief ging, daß Hermine ihn nicht wirklich mochte, daß... Er hatte einfach Angst vor Allem.  
"Wir haben ja noch 1 ½ Stunden, Harry. Wir machen uns gleich erst einmal fertig, ja?" Harry nickte. Gemeinsam liefen sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses und stiegen schließlich die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal empor. Von Hermine war nichts zu sehen, und um ehrlich zu sein, war Harry auch ganz froh, ihr noch nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen.  
Harry durchwühlte seinen Koffer nach seiner grünen Festrobe, die er ziemlich schnell fand. Auch Ron hatte inzwischen seinen guten Umhang in der Hand. Doch bevor sie die Umhänge anzogen, gingen sie noch ins Bad, um sich die Haare zu waschen. Harry wurde wegen seiner Haare halb verrückt, sie ließen sich einfach nicht bändigen.  
"Ron, was kann ich bloß mit meinen Haaren machen?" - "Lass' sie einfach, wie sie sind! Glaub mir, Hermine mag sie so!" Harry war da nicht so ganz überzeugt, gab das Kämmen aber nach einigen Minuten auf und putzte sich statt dessen die Zähne. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal.  
"Jetzt reicht's aber langsam, Harry." - "Hä? Was?" - "Jetzt putzt du dir schon zum dritten Mal die Zähne!" - "Wirklich? Hab' ich gar nicht bemerkt." - "Argh. Komm, lass es jetzt."  
Harry spülte seinen Mund aus und trocknete ihn. "Komm, nimm' 'was von diesem Parfum." - "Parfüm? Nein, ich glaube, ich lass' das lieber..." - "Nein, du läßt es nicht. Glaube mir, es ist gut so."  
Und schon wurde Harry von Ron eingesprüht. Er mußte zugeben, daß ihm der Geruch irgendwie gefiel. Nun legten beide ihre Festroben an und prüften vor dem großen Wandspiegel, ob sie auch gut saßen. Harry war sich da nicht so sicher, aber Ron konnte ihn schließlich doch davon überzeugen, daß sein Umhang wirklich keine Falten hatte.  
Nun hatten sie noch zwanzig Minuten bis zum Beginn des Balles. "Gehen wir schon 'mal runter, wir müssen Hermine und Padma ja noch suchen." Ron war schon fast bei der Tür angelangt.  
"Warte bitte noch einen Moment." - "Ja? Was ist los?" - "Wann- Wann gibst du Padma den Armreif?" - "Weiß ich noch nicht, mach' es am besten, wenn ihr alleine seid, vielleicht bei einem Spaziergang oder so, du Dödel. Ach ja, du tust ihr die Kette am besten selbst um, das kommt am besten an. Jetzt komm' aber!"  
Gemeinsam verließen sie den Schlafsaal und gingen die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Als Harry sich suchend umschaute, erblickte er Hermine. Sie trug einen braunen Umhang, der wundervoll mit ihrem braunen Haar harmonierte. Dieses hatte sie hochgesteckt, einige Strähnen hingen herunter. Außerdem sah Harry, daß sie etwas geschminkt war und Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen trug. Sie war einfach wunderschön.  
Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie Ron ihm in die Rippen stieß. "Was ist denn los?" - "Los, geh' und hol' sie. Ich gehe schon 'mal vor in die Große Halle und such nach Padma, ja?" - "Okay."  
Hermine blickte sich suchend um, Harry ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. "Hallo." - "Oh, hallo Harry." Hermine lächelte. "Du - ähm - du siehst wunderschön aus." Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa. "Danke." Harry bot ihr seinen linken Arm an, mit seiner anderen Hand fühlte er noch einmal nach der Kette in der rechten Tasche seines Umhangs.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie die ziemlich vollen Gänge zur Großen Halle herunter, die Schmetterlinge in Harrys Bauch machten sich dabei noch einmal deutlich bemerkbar.  
Bei der Großen alle angekommen, wurde diese schon von den ersten Schülern betreten. Dort stand auch Ron mit Padma, an deren Handgelenk Harry den Silberarmreif blitzen sah. Beide sahen sehr glücklich und überhaupt nicht nervös aus. Harry sagte sich, er soll auch nicht nervös sein, sich zumindest nichts anmerken lassen, doch das war sehr schwierig.  
Ron sah ihn und Hermine und winkte den beiden zu, dann kam er mit Padma herüber. "Hallo." Auch Padma begrüßte sie. Gemeinsam betraten sie den festlich geschmückten Raum. Die Tische waren alle zur Seite geschoben worden, so daß eine riesige Tanzfläche durch im Saal war. Hermine, Harry, Ron und Padma setzten sich gemeinsam an ihren festlich gedeckten Haustisch, an dem sich schon viele andere der Schüler niedergelassen hatten.  
Als schließlich alle Schüler Platz genommen hatten, erschien auf einen Schnipser Dumbledores das Festmahl auf den Tischen. Eine riesige Auswahl an Delikatessen jeglicher Art wartete nur so darauf, verspeist zu werden, doch Harry hatte keinen Hunger, er war einfach zu nervös. Dies war seine erste wirkliche Verabredung, und er hatte Angst, alles falsch zu machen. Trotzdem aß er etwas, wenn auch nur wenig, um seine Nervosität nicht preiszugeben.  
Er beobachtete Hermine. Auch sie aß nicht viel und vermied es irgendwie, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Sie schien ebenfalls nervös. Ron lockerte die Atmosphäre etwas mit dummen Scherzen, er und Padma waren einfach nur gut drauf.  
Schließlich waren alle mit dem Essen fertig, Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und richtete einige Worte an die Schüler. "Ich hoffe, euch hat das Essen gemundet." Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Ihr wißt, ich bin kein großer Redner, also wünsche ich euch nur viel Spaß!" Er schnipste mit dem Finger, die Tische wurden abgedeckt, ein mittelschneller Song begann zu spielen.  
Ron erhob sich und forderte Padma zum Tanz auf. Als er an Harry vorbeiging, stieß er ihm unauffällig mit einem Ellenbogen in die Rippen und murmelte etwas, daß sich verdächtig nach "Forder' sie auf!" anhörte.  
Harry stand auf und bot Hermine seinen Arm an. "Darf ich dich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Hermine nickte, stand auf und ergriff lächelnd und mit geröteten Wangen Harrys Arm. Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche, wo sich inzwischen schon viele der anderen versammelt hatten und sich gut gelaunt im Takt der Musik bewegten.  
Nun standen sie sich gegenüber, beide leicht zitternd und extrem nervös. Harrys linke Hand ergriff Hermines rechte, er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und legte nun seine rechte Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Harry spürte, wie sie zitterte und versucht, beruhigend und nicht ängstlich zu wirken.  
Nun begannen sie auch schon mit dem Tanz, Harry führte. Schon nach weniger als einer Minute war der Song vorbei, ein schnelleres Lied begann. Dies war weitaus einfacher für ihn und Hermine, sie konzentrierten sich nun beide auf das Tanzen, es machte ihnen Spaß und beide waren schon viel entspannter und auch ihre Nervosität war eigentlich verflogen.  
Harry war nun zu dem Entschluß gekommen, einfach zu tun, was er für richtig hielt, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. Er schaute etwas umher und erblickte Ron und Padma, die ebenfalls ausgelassen tanzten. Das schnelle Lied endete, ein sehr langsames begann.  
Harry blickte unbeholfen in Rons Richtung und sah, wie dieser Padma näher an sich zog und sehr eng mit ihr tanzte.  
Auch Harry zog Hermine nun etwas näher an sich heran. Er schaute in ihr Gesicht, sie lächelte ihn wieder an.  
Harry fand, das Lächeln stand ihr gut, so sah sie noch viel schöner aus. Er zog sie noch dichter heran und löste seine Hände aus der typischen Tanzhaltung, statt dessen umarmte er Hermine, diese tat es ihm gleich. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter sinken.  
Harry spürte ihre angenehme Wärme. Wenn sie doch ewig so weitertanzen könnten! Er fühlte sich wohl und geborgen, er wollte Hermine niemals loslassen. Hermines Wange berührte die Harrys, er errötete fast unmerklich, schloß die Umklammerung um Hermine aber noch etwas fester.  
So tanzten sie noch einige Minuten weiter, bis wieder ein schnelleres Stück einsetzte. Auch weiterhin hatten beide sehr viel Spaß an den Bewegungen zur Musik und warteten sehnsüchtig auf das nächste langsame Stück. Minuten um Minuten vergangen, bis Harry einen leichten Schlag auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
"Wollt ihr auch 'was trinken?" Ron und Padma waren zu ihnen gegangen, um sich mit ihnen wieder an einem der Tische niederzulassen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry seinen Durst, und daß er eigentlich von dem vielen Tanzen, mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, daß sie schon über eine Stunde pausenlos getanzt hatten, ziemlich müde war. Mit einem Blick zu Hermine stellte er fest, daß auch diese KO schien, und nickte Ron zu. Die vier gingen nun wieder zu ihren Plätzen.  
"Harry, komm, wir gehen zur Bar und holen etwas." Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich gesetzt, Harry und Ron verließen sie und gingen in Richtung Bar davon.  
"Na, wie läuft's?" - "Großartig. Padma war ganz begeistert von dem Armreif! Ich schaue, daß ich gleich mit ihr etwas draußen spazieren gehe." Ron antwortete grinsend. "Und, wie sieht's bei dir aus?" - "Hast du doch gesehen, oder?" - "Ich will's aber noch 'mal von dir hören." - "Okay, okay. Es läuft auch ganz gut. Sag' 'mal, können die nicht noch mehr langsame Stücke abspielen?" - "Siehst du, da war deine ganze Nervosität völlig umsonst! An deiner Stelle würde ich auch noch mit ihr spazieren gehen. Glaub mir, sie wird es lieben, mit dir im Mondschein am See entlangzulaufen!"  
Nun hatten sie die Bar erreicht, bestellten vier Butterbier und machten sich dann auf den Rückweg zu ihren Partnerinnen. Gerade als sie in Sicht kamen, blieb Harry noch einmal kurz stehen.  
"Sieht sie nicht wunderschön aus?" Ron blieb stehen und dreht sich um, ein Grinsen konnte er sich wieder einmal nicht verkneifen. Sein bester Freund war wirklich verliebt, verliebt bis über beide Ohren. Er war aber irgendwie richtig unbeholfen, wirkte etwas hilflos, und so half ihm Ron, wo er nur konnte und gab ihm auch andauernd Tips. Er wünschte sich sehr, seinen besten Freund glücklich zu sehen.  
Auch er war verliebt, war allerdings nicht ganz so hilflos wie Harry und konnte mit solchen Situationen besser umgehen. Überhaupt konnte er seine Gefühle viel besser zum Ausdruck bringen, als Harry es konnte.  
Sie gingen nun weiter zu dem Tisch, an dem sie schon von ihren Verabredungen ungeduldig erwartet wurden, und setzten sich. Harry neben Hermine, Ron neben Padma. Sie stießen an. "Frohe Weihnachten!"  
Ron war schon von Anfang an sehr nah an Padma gerückt und hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. Harry rückte nun auch etwas dichter an Hermine heran, er spürte wieder ihre angenehme Wärme. Harry legte nun seinen rechten Arm um Hermines Schultern.  
Hermine konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, daß sie hier saß, in Harrys Armen. Ja, sie war schon sehr, sehr lange in ihn verliebt, wollte es sich selbst und den anderen nur nicht eingestehen. Doch eines Tages hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten und Ron von ihren Gefühlen erzählt, dieser mußte ihr aber versprechen, nichts weiterzusagen. Ob er Wort gehalten hatte? Hermine war sich da nicht so sicher. Allerdings war ihr dies im Moment auch egal. Hier saß sie in den Armen des Jungen, den sie liebte. Sie liebte alles an ihm, seine wilden, ungebändigten, dunklen Haare, seine tiefen, grünen Augen, auch seine Narbe und alles andere an ihm, sie liebte seine Art, wie er meist besonnen war, doch immer für Streiche und Unsinn bereit, sie liebte seine Schüchternheit, sie liebte seine liebe Art.  
Sie war schon sehr erstaunt gewesen, daß er sie als Partnerin für den Ball aufgefordert hatte, sie dachte zuerst, es wäre irgendein dummer Scherz gewesen, doch nun war sie sich absolut sicher, daß Harry sie wirklich als Begleiterin haben wollte.  
Sie hatte Parvati am vorhergehenden Abend darum gebeten, ihr zu helfen, sich für den Ball herzurichten. Dieser hatte sie als Gegenleistung sagen müssen, daß sie mit Harry hinging, den Rest erahnte sich Padmas Schwester. Sie hatte gemerkt, wieviel Hermine dieser Abend bedeutete und hatte prompt ihren ganzen Nachmittag für sie geopfert.  
Zuerst hatten sie ihre Haare gewaschen und ihr Lockenwickler hereingedreht, dann machten sie eine Gesichtsmaske. Anschließend wurden die Haare geföhnt, dann hatte Parvati sie zusammengebunden, daß sie nicht in Hermines Gesicht fielen, während die Creme, mit der sie Hermine eingerieben hatte, einwirkte. Dann kamen ihre Fingernägel, die erst ausgiebig gefeilt, dann lackiert wurden, dran, anschließend schminkte Parvati sie. Dann machte Parvati sich an Hermines Frisur. Sie wollte sie Haare lieber doch hochgesteckt haben, anstatt sie offen über ihre Schultern fallen zu lassen. Und nun sah sie, daß sich der ganze Aufwand am Nachmittag gelohnt hatte.  
In Harrys Armen fühlte sie sich geborgen, nichts Schlimmes würde passieren, solange sie nur diese Wärme spürte. Sie hob ihren linken Arm und legte ihn um Harrys Hüfte. Harrys fühlte eine Wärmewelle, auch er wollte die Zeit anhalten und so für immer sitzen bleiben, sich mit Ron unterhaltend.  
"Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang?" Padma nickte. Ron stand auf und bot Padma seinen Arm an, sie hakte sich ein. "Bis später, ihr beiden." Sie gingen dicht beieinander durch die Menge zum Ausgang.  
Nun mußte Harry für Unterhaltung sorgen. Er genoß noch einige Sekunden Hermines Wärme, wie se sich an ihn lehnte, wie hübsch sie war. "Möchtest du noch etwas tanzen?" - "Ja." Sie nickte und hakte sich bei Harry ein, der ihr seinen Arm angeboten hatte. Auch sie gingen nun sehr dicht aneinander, jedoch nicht nach draußen, sondern auf die Tanzfläche.  
Bei dem schnellen Song, der gerade lief, kamen ihre Glieder wieder richtig in Schwung. Es begann wieder ein sehr langsames Lied. Harry und Hermine machten in ihrem Inneren insgeheim einen Luftsprung. Darauf hatten beide gewartet. Harry umschlang Hermines Hüften, diese klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende um Harrys Hals. Während sie eng beieinander tanzten, genossen sie die Wärme des Anderen. Wieder war ein Moment gekommen, in dem sie die Zeit anhalten wollten. Für immer und ewig so weiter tanzen, mit Hermine in seinen Armen.  
Für seine Verhältnisse hörte der langsame Song viel zu schnell auf, ein schnellerer begann. Sie tanzten weiter, allerdings nicht so dicht und ineinander umschlungen. Beide hatten jede Sekunde genossen, in der sie in den Armen des anderen lagen.  
Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde beschloß Harry, daß es an der Zeit war, Hermine mit auf einen Spaziergang nach draußen zu nehmen.  
"Hast du Lust auf einen kleine Spaziergang?" - "Hm." Hermine nickte. Sie hakte sich bei Harry ein und folgte ihm durch die Menschenmassen zum Ausgang. Sie verließen die Große Halle und gingen hinaus. Eine riesige Kältewelle kam über sie, natürlich hatten sie nur ihre nicht sonderlich warmen Festumhänge an, die nicht für derartige Temperaturen geeignet waren. Der Mond leuchtete Hell über die Ländereien Hogwarts, der Schnee, der das Land bedeckte, glänzte. Es war einfach eine wundervolle, romantische Atmosphäre.  
Hermine zitterte. "Ist dir kalt?" Sie nickte. Harry legte seinen rechten Arm um sie und drückte Hermine so dicht wie möglich an sich. Hermine war nun nicht mehr kalt, zumindest merkte sie es nicht, denn Hitze stieg in ihr auf, als Harry sie so liebevoll an sich drückte. Langsam schritten sie in Richtung See davon. Hermine bemerkte zuerst vor lauter Aufmerksamkeit für Harry überhaupt nicht, wie sehr ihre Füße in den Schuhen Parvatis schmerzten. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, Absatzschuhe zu tragen, wollte dies auch an diesem Abend nicht, aber Parvati hatte darauf bestanden. Doch nun war sie an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie einfach nicht mehr konnte. Dieser Schmerz in den Füßen brachte sie noch um. Doch sie lief tapfer weiter, der Moment war einfach zu schön, um von solchen Nebensächlichkeiten wir schmerzenden Füßen gestört zu werden. Plötzlich knickte sie um, Harry hielt sie fest, bevor sie zu Boden stürzen konnte.  
"Alles okay?" Hermine nickte. "Ja. Es sind nur diese Schuhe... Parvati wollte unbedingt, daß ich sie trage, aber ich kann in ihnen gar nicht richtig laufen..." - "Oh je! Geht es denn wieder?" - "Hm." Hermine nickte.  
Trotzdem hatte Harry das Gefühl, daß ihre Füße doch mehr weh taten, als sie zugab. Er hob sie hoch in seine Arme und trug sie weiter.  
"Bin ich dir nicht zu schwer?" - "Nein, überhaupt nicht."  
Hermine schien leicht wie eine Feder. Sie klammerte sich etwas unbeholfen um Harrys Hals, schien ihm aber sehr glücklich zu sein. Sie glücklich machen. Das war alles, was Harry wollte. Er wollte sie glücklich machen, ihr alles Leid, jeden Schmerz ersparen. Und dies versuchte er so gut wie möglich.  
Harry ließ Hermine wieder auf den Boden, sie setzten sich dicht nebeneinander auf die Bank. Harry legte wieder seinen Arm um Hermines Schultern, diese lehnte sich gegen Harry, ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter sinken und schmiegte ihre Wange an die Harrys.  
Jetzt! Dies war genau der richtige Moment, um Hermine die Kette, die ihr Harry besorgt hatte, umzulegen.  
"Bitte mach' 'mal kurz die Augen zu." - "Hm."  
Hermine schloß die Augen. Was hatte Harry vor?  
Harry holte die Kette aus seiner Tasche, öffnete sie, legte sie Hermine um und schloß sie dann wieder. Diese blickte auf die Kette, sie war zuerst sprachlos.  
"Aber Harry!" - "Scccchhh!" - "Nein, das kann ich doch nicht-" - "Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine!" - "Vielen Dank! Sie ist wunderschön!"  
Harry war glücklich. Hermine mochte die Kette, sie schien ihr sogar sehr zu gefallen. Sie setzten sich wieder so wie die Minuten zuvor hin.  
Nun überkam es Harry in Gedanken. Dies war doch genau der richtige Moment, um ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen! Alles schien perfekt, doch als Harry nach den richtigen Worten überlegte, überkamen ihn wieder Zweifel. Was, wenn sie ihn doch nicht mochte, was, wenn er sich das alles, was am Abend passiert war, nur eingebildet hatte? Was, wenn ihn Ron angelogen hatte, um ihm Mut zu machen?  
Harry hatte Angst. Aber irgendwann mußte er mit Hermine darüber reden. Irgendwie mußte es einmal 'raus. Und nun war alles schon einmal so schön. Was, wenn Hermine entsetzt aufspringen würde, und ihn alleine zurückließ? Er wollte sich das lieber nicht genauer vorstellen. Plötzlich faßte er einen Entschluß: es mußte jetzt raus.  
"Hermine, ich muß dir etwas wichtiges sagen"  
"Harry, ich muß dir etwas wichtiges sagen."  
Beide starrten sich erstaunt an. Die Worte hatten gleichzeitig ihre Münder verlassen. "Du zuerst." Harry wollte Hermine den Vortritt lassen. "Nein, du." Harry sammelte sich innerlich und begann dann.  
"Hermine, ich liebe dich! Nein, ich liebe dich nicht nur so wie eine normale Freundin oder einen normalen Freund, ich liebe dich noch viel mehr. Du bist so wunderschön und hast so eine liebe Art. Natürlich verstehe ich, wenn du mich nicht magst, aber du bedeutest mir so viel, ich möchte, daß unsere Freundschaft immer weiter besteht."  
Harry hielt inne. Jetzt war alles raus. Wie würde Hermine reagieren? Diese Frage blieb nicht lange ungeklärt. Hermine schaute in Harrys Augen, umarmte Harry, drückte sich an ihn, und begann, leicht zu weinen. Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. Harry erwiderte die Umarmung.  
"Was ist denn los? Warum weinst du?" - "Nichts. Ich bin nur so glücklich... Weißt du, ich mag dich auch schon sehr, sehr lange. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben..." - "Heißt das, du-" - "Ja, ich liebe dich auch, Harry."  
Harry war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Es war nichts Schlimmes passiert, nein, Hermine mochte ihn auch. Auch für ihn war es zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Doch alles war wahr, alles war Realität. Auch in seinen Augen sammelten sich nun einige Tränen. Nein, er würde nicht weinen. Er konnte doch nicht einfach! Er war ein Junge! Doch zu spät, stumme Glückstränen rannen nun auch über Harrys Wangen. Hermine blickte zu ihm auf. Er lächelte. Sie lächelte zurück.  
Weinte er? Ja, er weinte. Hermine war erstaunt, sie hatte Harry noch nie weinen sehen, weder vor Trauer, noch vor Glück. Irgendwie gefiel es ihr, wie die Tränen über seine Backen flossen. Na ja, ihr gefiel eigentlich alles an Harry. Hermine löste eine ihrer Hände aus der Umarmung und wischte die Tränen aus Harrys Gesicht.  
"Ist ja schon gut... Alles in Ordnung..." Hermine versuchte, Harrys zu beruhigen. Sie selbst hatte mit dem Weinen aufgehört und war nun damit beschäftigt, Harry etwas ihrer Ruhe zu übermitteln. Harrys Griff wurde lockerer, er ließ sich nun in Hermines Arme sinken. Er war nun schon etwas ruhiger. Hermine drückte Harry an sich und streichelte zärtlich seinen Kopf. Bald hatte er sich ganz beruhigt.  
Es war so beruhigend, in Hermines Armen zu liegen, nichts tun zu müssen, und ihre Nähe zu genießen. So saßen sie eine lange Zeit, ohne zu bemerken, daß sich die Welt um sie herum weiterdrehte.  
Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. "Oh Gott, wir sind ja schon seit fast zwei Stunden hier! Wir sollten so langsam wieder reingehen. Du erkältest dich noch!" Harry richtete sich auf. "Ach, das ist nur halb so wild. Solange du bei mir bist und mich wärmst, ist mir nicht kalt!" Harry konnte ein glückliches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Wir wollten aber wirklich reingehen. Ron und Padma machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen!" - "Okay, okay."  
Hermine gab klein bei. Auch ihr war klar, daß sie schon viel zu lange draußen waren, und daß sich beide eigentlich den Tod geholt haben mußten, aber sie wollte weiterhin mit Harry alleine sein. Sie war glücklich und wollte für immer so weitermachen, doch ihr Realitätssinn sagte ihr, daß es unmöglich war, und daß sie, wenn sie nun noch länger draußen blieben, wirklich krank werden würden, wenn sie sich bis dahin noch nichts eingefangen hatten. Und das wollte sie Harry ersparen. Also stand sie mit Harry auf, hakte sich bei ihm ein, und lief so dicht wie möglich neben ihm her in Richtung Schloß.  
Dort war schon alles wie ausgestorben. Nur noch wenige Pärchen bewegten sich auf der Tanzfläche im Takt der Musik, von Ron und Padma keine Spur.  
"Sie werden wohl schon ins Bett gegangen sein..." - "Ja, und das sollten wir so langsam auch tun..." Weiter gingen sie in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm, nannten der fetten Dame auf dem Portrait das Paßort "Krötenschleim" und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, der, obwohl er wie ausgestorben war, richtig einladend wirkte.  
"Okay, ich glaube, das wäre dann alles für heute... Gute Nacht, Harry." - "Ja, gute Nacht! Und frohe Weihnachten!"  
Harry schloß Hermine wieder vollkommen in seine Arme und küßte sie leidenschaftlich. Hermine erwiderte den Kuß, der für sie sehr überraschend kam.  
So küßten sie sich lange, bis Harry ein Klicken hörte und seinen Mund von dem Hermines löste. Dort, auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums, stand grinsend Colin Creevey, in seiner Hand hielt er eine Kamera.  
"Sag' bloß nicht, daß du das eben geknipst hast!" Harry war wütend. "Doch, ähm, bitte sei nicht böse, ja? Ich dachte nur, es wäre eine schöne Erinnerung für dich."  
Hermine kicherte. Wenn Harry so wütend war, war er noch viel süßer als sonst.  
"Ist schon okay. Aber tu' mir einen Gefallen und zeig' das Foto niemandem! Verstanden? Niemandem. Bitte gib' es nur mir." Colin nickte. "Und du hast uns nicht beobachtet!" Colin nickte erneut. Er empfand es wohl für besser, sich schnell aus dem Staub zu machen. "Okay, dann gute Nacht!" - "Nacht." Harry hatte sich, nachdem er einige unschöne Bemerkungen über Colin gemacht hatte, wieder etwas beruhigt.  
"Okay, Hermine. Ich werde dann 'mal hochgehen. Gute Nacht! Ich liebe dich!" - "Gute Nacht, Harry. Ich liebe dich auch!" Harry verabschiedete sich mit einem zärtlichen Kuß auf den Mund von Hermine und stieg die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal empor. Hermine schaute ihm nach.  
Oben angekommen traf Harry auf Ron, der auf seinem Bett saß und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute. Wie Ron es von Harry gewohnt war, ließ dieser sich auf sein Bett fallen, streckte alle Viere von sich und schloß die Augen. Aber Ron wollte seinem besten Freund keine Ruhe gönnen, er wollte wissen, was genau passiert war. Also stand er von seinem Bett auf und setzte sich auf das von Harry.  
"Na?" - "Was na?" - "Wie ist es gelaufen?" - "Erzähl' du zuerst!" Ron seufzte, immer mußte er bei derartigen Unterhaltungen beginnen. "Okay, es ist einfach super gelaufen. Das mit dem Tanzen und alles hast du ja mitbekommen." - "Ich will's aber genauer hören." - "Ach komm' schon, stell' dich nicht so blöd, war doch genauso wie bei dir und Hermine. Jedenfalls sind wir dann draußen spazieren gegangen, ihr war kalt und-" - "Du hast sie gewärmt. Und irgendwann habt ihr euch geküßt, richtig?" Ron nickte grinsend. "Ja, und vor dem Kuß hab' ich ihr von meinen Gefühlen erzählt."  
Für ihn war das inzwischen nicht mehr so besonders, er hatte schon vorher zwei Freundinnen gehabt, Harry aber nicht.  
"Und, wie lief es mit Hermine?" - "So ähnlich wie bei euch." - "Komm, bitte keine Details vorenthalten!" - "Okay, okay... Also, nachdem ihr gegangen seid, haben wir noch ein wenig getanzt." - "Langsame Songs..." - "Jaaa." - "War ja klar." - "Hä?" - "Vergiss' es, erzähl' weiter!" - "Okay, wir sind dann auch rausgegangen und ihr war natürlich kalt." - "Uuuund?" - "Was wohl?" - "Ich will's aus deinem eigenen Mund hören."  
Ron grinste erneut. Es machte ihm Spaß, seinen Freund so auszuquetschen.  
"Ich hab sie gewärmt, okay?" Ron nickte zufrieden. "Und dann?" - "Na ja, hast du gesehen, in was für Schuhen sie rumgelaufen ist?" - "Nein." - "Ziemlich enge mit riesigen Absätzen." - "Ja, und was hat das jetzt mit euch zu tun?" - "Sie ist umgeknickt und konnte nur schwer laufen, also hab' ich sie zum See getragen." - "Hey, das hätte ich auch machen sollen! Warum ist mir das bloß nicht eingefallen?!?"  
Harry grinste zufrieden. "Soll ich jetzt weitererzählen?" - "Jaaaa." - "Wir haben uns dann auf diese Bank am See, du weißt doch, welche ich meine, oder?" Ron nickte. "Also, wir haben uns dann auf diese Bank gesetzt, ich habe ihr die Kette gegeben, dann haben wir geredet." - "Über was geredet?" - "Über was wohl? Ich habe ihr gesagt, was ich für sie empfinde." - "Und wie hat sie reagiert?" - "Na ja, wie soll ich das jetzt sagen?" - "So, wie es war. Was ist passiert?" - "Na ja, sie hat mich umarmt und hat geweint." - "Sie hat geweint? Vor Freude?"  
Harry nickte. "Ja." Daß er auch ein paar Freudentränen vergossen hatte, verschwieg er Ron.  
"Und dann?" - "Wir sind dann irgendwann zum Schloß gegangen und dann zum Turm." - "Und dann? Sag' bloß, ihr habt euch nicht 'mal geküßt!" - "Doch, haben wir. Gerade vorhin, unten." - "Und?" - "Und was?" - "Na ja, wie war's? Hat's dir gefallen?"  
Harry grinste. Ron wollte wirklich alle Details wissen. Na ja, nach Rons erster Verabredung hatte Harry ihn auch so genervt und nicht eher locker gelassen, bis er nicht alle Einzelheiten wußte, so konnte er Ron für seine Neugier auch nicht böse sein.  
"Jaaa. Hermine kann einfach wundervoll küssen. Sie hat so weiche Lippen..." Harry bemerkte, wie er leicht errötete. Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Erzähl' ruhig weiter!" - "Achtung, Ron! Jetzt kommt noch die Krönung! Rate 'mal, wer gerade da war, als wir...?" - "Keine Ahnung, erzähl'!" - "Colin Creevey! Er hat uns fotografiert!"  
Ron kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus. "Er hat euch im Ernst fotografiert? Das Foto will ich sehen!" - "Das ist nicht lustig!" - "Na ja, ist doch 'ne schöne Erinnerung, oder? Dann kannst du jedem deinen ersten Kuß präsentieren." - "Ich hasse es, wenn mir dieser kleine [Piiiiieeeeeep!] immer hinterherschwänzelt! Und stell' dir vor, wenn Malfoy das Bild in die Finger kriegt! Dummer weise hat er's auch noch mit 'ner Muggelkamera gemacht, da bewegen sich die Bilder nicht!" - "Oh. Na ja, ich hoffe, du hast ihm Feuer unter'm Hintern gemacht?"  
Harry nickte. "Er hat versprochen, daß er das Foto niemandem zeigt und es uns gibt. Ich hoffe für ihn, er hält Wort, sonst..." - "Ja, ja, er wird das Bild sicher nicht 'rumzeigen."  
Schon wieder grinste Ron. Es war lustig, Harry so sauer zu sehen, sonst war er eher ruhig und besonnen, aber dies schien ihm sehr viel zu bedeuten, also sollte er sich nicht darüber lustig machen.  
Er freute sich, daß sein bester Freund endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, über seine Gefühle zu reden, und daß er nun endlich glücklich war.  
"Was hat Hermine denn zu der Kette gesagt?" - "Oh mein Gott! Du erinnerst mich gerade daran, daß ich dir ein Geschenk noch gar nicht gegeben habe!" Harry stand auf, durchwühlte seinen Koffer und holte ein kleines Päckchen heraus, daß er dem verdutzten Ron in die Hand drückte. "Los, mach' es auf!"  
Ron öffnete das Geschenk. Zum Vorschein kam ein prächtiger Adlerfederkiel. "Wow! Vielen Dank, Harry! Warte 'mal, ich hab' auch 'was für dich!"  
Ron stand auf uns holte aus seinem Koffer ein sehr kleines Päckchen.  
"Hier. Mach' es auf." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Unter dem Geschenkpapier verbarg sich ein schöner Bilderrahmen. Und dieser enthielt ein Foto von Hermine.  
"Ich dachte, es wäre passend..." Beide grinsten sich an.  
"Danke. Frohe Weihnachten, Ron!" - "Frohe Weihnachten!"  
  
  
_Author's Note:__  
Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu schnulzig geworden...  
Wäre für Reviews sehr dankbar!   
Cho ^^  
_


End file.
